My hero Shoto Todoroki x Reader
by iucjeil
Summary: A young women (reader), have a hard time with her quirk since childhood. One day the principle of U.A high school comes and invites her to attend U.A. She then meets a cold but handsome guy named shoto todoroki. The story follows the relationship between y/n and todoroki, and the other students as they go through hardships at U.A.


It's a dangerous place we live in, almost everyone in this world has a quirk of their own. But sometimes, I just hoped I didn't have a quirk. I feel like if I didn't have a quirk, then people wouldn't be scared of me, or I wouldn't had to hurt the people who are supposed to be close to me.

I was sitting in a cafe not far from my home, I almost always go here. I was wearing my usual jeans and my favorite hoodie. I felt like if I didn't cover myself in a hoodie, then everyone would know who I actually was. Most people knows who I am because of my background. As they say "rumours spread fast".

I took a newspaper from my black bag that I had on the seat beside me. I held the newspaper in front of me and started to read it. "THE VILLAINS STRIKE AGAIN" it said on the front page.

"_Of course they would strike again, they are uncaptured villains after all."_ I thought to myself. I looked outside the clear window that were in the front of the cafe. I looked at everyone who passed the front window of the cafe. I always do this when i'm bored. I usually looked at them and guessed if they had a quirk and what their quirk were. Time passed and the rain started pouring down on the street, one drop at a time. I watched as people hurried their way in a store or their way home to take shelter.

"Well, I guess I'll have to stay here longer" I said to myself quietly.

Honestly I didn't wanna go home yet. I hated it at home. I were almost always home alone because my father were always on missions. Yes, my father are a hero, in fact he's actually the number 3 hero. I remember my father took a pause when I was little after what happen to my mother but he has lately come back as a hero to make money for us and of course to help other people.

I were too deep in my thoughts so much that I didn't notice the mouse person in front of me.

"Excuse me" He said.

I looked in front of me. A bit scared because I didn't see any other customers in here before.

"U-um, yes?" I said with a bit cracky voice.

He looked at me. I think he were thinking about something.

"Are there a possibility that you are (L/N) (Y/N)?"

I were scared that he knew something he shouldn't know, tho I guess almost everyone knows who I am. But I needed to know.

"How do you know my name?" I asked politely.

"Oh so it is you, I know you from your father, my child." He said.

"My father? Who are you?" I asked a bit intensely because I were scared that he could be a bad guy.

"Don't worry Child. I'm good friends with your father. I'm Nezu." He said with a kind smile.

"Oh. I thought you were some kind of a bad guy" I said

"No worries, I may be a mouse, but I'm still a principal." He said.

"Principal?" I said.

"Well yes, I am. I'm the principal of U.A High. And I'm here to talk to."

"U.A high? As in the hero high school? What do you possibly have to talk to me about?" I asked a bit confused.

Why would he possibly had to come here for to talk to me about?

"I want you to come to U.A, as a student after this semester. I heard and seen what you can do and I'm impressed. I think you can be an awesome hero just like your father and your late mother." He said.

As fast as I heard he mention my mom, I got a headache. It hurt. My mom. I miss her.

"Of course, only if you want. You still have time to decide if you want or not."

He took out a piece of paper from his left side pocket.

"Here, take this, call me when you have decided!"

He reached his hand were he had the paper. I wasn't sure if I should take it.

"Are you sure that you want a murderer as your student, in your school grounds? I said with a sad expression.

Nezu sighed.

"Sweet child, I do not believe you are a killer nor I don't believe you have a bad heart or any desire to spread hatred in this world." He said with a kind voice.

"How can you be so sure of that?" I asked.

"He heard it from your father, and I can feel you aren't a bad person. I heard from your father that you wanted to become a hero."

"Yes, but my quirk…. It could hurt innocent."

"Maybe" he said. I got a more sadder expression on my face that it were so obvious. But he continued quickly after. "But I believe you can become a good- no a great hero with the right training. We can help you control your quirk and make it even greater. What matters is that you have a good heart and want to be a hero."

I started to feel a bit better from the words he said. Maybe I could become one, but I'm still scared that people will be scared from me like they already are. My brain said one thing while my heart said another thing. And without a second thought I took the card in his hand.

"Good, I hope you will follow your own path and grow, Please I look forward to when we meet again." He said and as fast as he were done talking he left.

Was I right to take this paper? Maybe I shouldn't? But it's still my dream.

I should talk to my father first.

* * *

I were finally home. When I got in, I saw that my father's shoes wasn't here, so I guessed he were still on his missions. I looked at the clock who were hanging on the wall right above a small shelf where we had books and so on. It was pretty late.

"_Hmm, maybe I should have dinner"_

I went straight to the kitchen and to the fridge.

"Let's see, what do I have." I looked around and nothing peaked my intresse. I kept looking and saw in the back of the fridge and behind a milk package. There were Ramen.

"OMG THANK GOD" I said out loud. I loved Ramen, specially with some curry powder on.

I turned on the stove and took out a pot, I went to the water crane and held some water in it. I put it on the warm stove and waited for the water to boil, then I put in the Ramen noodles in the pot. I waited for a while, In the meantime I called my father. I didn't know if he would pick up since he's on a mission but surprisingly he answered.

"Y/N, how are you, have you eaten dinner, are you okay?" He asked many questions at the same time.

"Yes dad, I'm fine and I'm making dinner right now."

"Let me guess, Ramen, right?"

"You caught me." I said saricastlicy.

"Anyways dad. I have something important to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

I looked at the pot where the noodles were and realised I had to take it off from the stove.

"Wait. my ramen."

My father said he would wait while I fixed it up.

I sat down at the table with a bowl full of ramen and chopsticks in front of me.

I started taking to my dad about Nezu and what he said.

"U.A? WHAT?" He said.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if I should tho."

"My daughter, you have to…. It's your dream. I understand you still think about mom but trust me, she would want you to go, since it were your dream, she would be so proud of you, like I'm right now."

"Hmm, I will see."

I said goodbyes to my father since my ramen almost got cold.

While I were eating I started to think about it. Maybe mom would be proud, Yeah, she would want me to follow my dream. And think positive Y/N, you will meet others and maybe get new friends and grow.

That evening, I decided to call Nezu and told him I wanted to attend the school.


End file.
